


Initiation

by urbanMystic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Dark Majjiks, Extremely Dubious Consent, Multi, Other, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanMystic/pseuds/urbanMystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The horrorterrors ask Feferi for a very scary and very unpredictable favor. Oh, and they want her to bring some friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inujuju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inujuju/gifts).



"One of the greatest taboos is that of women, feminine persons, having their pleasure. Let the darkest of gods feast on what foolish men fear. Let the young be initiated to the mystery of owning one's own body, to fill the sacred chalice with water and not fire. Let the mother we can never describe show them what decent mothers will never speak of."

\- Troll Will Smith, probably

\---

"Well, we're here," Terezi spit out, "Now what?"

The girls had gathered in a cathedral on Derse. The building was tall. It echoed with crooks and crannies that collected dust no one could ever clean. Spiders and moths had created a small ecosystem of unwanted blood and skin flakes with the help of various mites and fleas. Terezi smelled purple tinted concrete, like veins in blue cheese, salty and full of odor. Feferi sat on the altar, smiling, her mother's form floating next to her as a sprite, glowing white but still terrifying. 

Kanaya had noticed this in her travels, that Feferi's lusus had a form one could perhaps accustom oneself to, but the true oddity was the disquiet, the unease that inevitably came form being in her presence. It had a habit of following one around, picking at insecurities. 

"Was it your lusus who called us here?" Kanaya asked. Her voice resonated against the church like a bell.

Feferi grinned, her mother's tentacle snaking around her shoulder. "Yes, actually. I fin-ally figured out how to talk to her. I know what she's been angling for!" 

Nepeta stepped forward, her dress golden and shimmering in Prospit yellow, "Tell us!"

"She was worried that I didn't love her, because I fed her all those years to keep everyone alive. So, she asked me, us, for a favor."

Kanaya raised an eyebrow.

"She promises it will feel good, but we have to trust her."

The starlight went out of the windows. The distant sound of city life was snuffed out, and candles lit up with a blue flame. Wet, slick oils seemed to be filling in the shadows, and only Terezi could still see properly. Terezi grinned. Nepeta's hair stood on end and she growled. Kanaya took a step back from Feferi.

"That's them." Feferi kept smiling. She was used to this, used to Gods who filled a room and your heart. The other girls were not, and cold sweat trickled down the back of necks as the indescribable arrived. It filled their heads and heats with a plethora of cursed emotions: fear, grief, ambivalence. Still, somehow, they left room for the hollow chest of loneliness. It was their own loneliness filling the girl's hearts.

Terezi knew this feeling. She had known it when she had lost her sisterhood and her sight on the same day. With no lusus, finding herself on the edge of hopelessness, it all felt too big. She remembered feeling as though she would split open from not knowing what would become of her, from staring at the possibility of her own death in those overbright suns. She also smelled the tentacles of the sea princess' lusus crawling over the delicate grey skin, wrapping around torso's and under a dress. Terezi's nostril filled with the odd, frontal sweetness of sentiment. Knowing Feferi was still calm gave Terezi just the touch of hope.

She still yelped when a warm tentacle caressed her ankle.

The short scream met Nepeta, who was ready to fight tooth and claw. In her darkness, her inability to see save for the barest of shadows, the HorrorTerrors had come as panic, made her the animal her own mother had raised her to be. Claws shining in the dim light, feet ready, eyes wide, she was a panther ready to scrap. It wasn't a clear panic as she was used to, however, but one filled with loneliness, filled with the loss of her lusus, with the ambivalence of her desire. Her head got cloudy quick, and she couldn't clear it. Therein lay the true danger: in this presence she could not even trust herself.

So when the scream cut through the darkness she jumped into action. However, her claws met with a beast too big to fight. She clawed and kicked and was met with tentacles and clefts and warm folds that were cut and then reattached themselves. 

Nepeta dropped her claws. Feferi giggled. "It'll feel good, I promise. They're scary, but they just want to eat."

"Eat what exactly," Kanaya offered.

Up until that moment the jadeblood had been throbbing with jealousy, forcibly replaying Vriska's betrayal she had not known it possible to feel so murderous, so possessive. It was intoxicating and she hated herself for it. Not even Terezi's cry had broken through the fog of anger and desire she felt. Her teeth ground, and she bit herself to try and calm down. It did very little. What she could never have predicted about jealousy was how intertwined it was with infatuation, how obsessive and swollen she felt at these memories. So when the tentacle came, when it offered a soft touch on her chest, she didn't move. She didn't resist. She just let it happen.

There was never any answer from Feferi, who was embroiled with her own tentacles at the moment. Long, slime covered organs that resembled her own bulge were caressing her from every angle, filling her with the overwhelming sense of size only the sea itself had ever given her, bringing her skin to life with fear and warmth. She felt multiple appendages try to curl under her dress, heard a whisper in her ear to captchalogue it, and so she did. As her body reacted to the kind, warm hold, to the folds of HorrorFlesh making a bed for her on the altar, to the massaging of her back, she let the fear flow through her.

Some of the candles got brighter. Nepeta could see in the dimness and Terezi had never lost her sense of smell. The girls learned their friend, sensed her growing breasts and the slit of her nook. They also sensed the tip of her bulge starting to unsheath.

It didn't take any explaining after that. The two knew what was to happen.

Kanaya was still in the dark, so to speak, but the Horrorterrors were making it known to her what they were feeding from. Sensing her desire to give in, they were also carefully placing her onto a stone pew, carrying her as delicately as a fresh grub, massaging tired calves and waking her empty lips with tenderness.

Terezi was the next to give in, falling to her knees in confusion. One tentacle rubbed the back of her neck, another lay a trail of slime that smelled of gardenias before her to cloud her sight with the deepest burgundy she had ever smelled. Even as her mortality swore to rend this body in two, her body pooled blood to her stomach, to a bulge that was only on the verge of its awakening, that had never known the touch of a girl pleasuring herself. The touch was oddly flush on her bony form, so tall for her age, so awkward looking but sure in its movements.

With each girl starting to unsheathe, the candles burned brighter, until now Kanaya could see that they were all being pleasured by the HorrorTerrors. Beings beyond comprehension, and everyone was getting a massage. Kanaya followed Feferi's lead and captalogued her own clothes, revealing a bare chest that would have marked her for a male, excpet that all jadebloods are women by definition. It had always felt right to her and had never been questioned, so she felt no incongruity at the rumble spheres her friends were displaying.

Nepeta was holding out, not fighting but still completely on edge, having not given in to the ambivalence flooding her. The tentacles did not caress, they did not crawl under to meet hard muscle, they only touched the top of her head and waited. She couldn't tear her eyes from Feferi, from the beautiful curves, the way the seadweller's stomach rolled, the way her body had tiger stripes on the legs. The oliveblood felt every hair on edge just to watch, just to watch and pray not to die. Feferi was almost getting lost now in the obsidian gleaming of her lusus' peers, being warmed and handled with utmost respect.

The little hunter felt her bulge start to react, her nook threatening to stain her pants. Nepeta had never seen a girl being pleasured before, and it was something she could almost die for.

The tentacles felt her and made sure not to distract her, sending only two lone appendages to remove her coat and unbutton her pants. The oliveblood nearly purred as one tentacle touched the barest tip of her own small bulge.

The dragon's daughter was awash in a painting of smells and caresses, on all fours now, pants undone, with two tentacles teasing her erection. They wrapped themselves around her tip, pulsing and squeezing in rhythm with her own heartbeat, and she swore she could hear that blood pusher in her own ears. She let out a moan.

Feferi followed suit shortly after, her bulge having made its way out into the air. The walls themselves were pulsating, beating like a bloodpusher, and two tentacles danced and suqeezed her own with the delicacy of masters. Still lying in the nooklike folds of her mother, Feferi was being initiated to power and ecstasy.

The HorrorTerrors were drinking it in.

The few pleasure cries that had echoed in the now fleshy cathedral were joined by Kanaya. She had asked, in her own way, to be given something to suck on, and something had been offered. She started slow but was now pleasuring her mouth with wild abandon, freely nipping and sucking on a tentacle she held with her hand, biting down to see it reassemble itself instantly. Slime dripped down her mouth onto her torso, and it filled her with something louder and more pure than the screaming wound of betrayal.

Nepeta finally joined in, and soon the girls were a chorus of whimpers, clicks, purrs, and moans. The candles filled the room with the singing of their shadow-casting brilliance, and mouths arose from the walls to lap at them. In various states on undress, each enjoyed her own personal temporary haven of sensual delights. No one was penetrated. No one was "taken". They were offered pleasure for the first time in their lives, the simple delight of a "hand"job from Fluthulu's cousins.

Surprisingly, Nepeta came first, with a cry, and her genetic material hardly had time to hit the floor before a mouth jumped out to consume it. Some of the candle flames were eaten as well. The tentacles stayed for a minute, helping her collapse into post-orgasmic haze, taking their presence away slowly, slowly.

Next was Terezi, who had been messily licking slime off her face and hands for a while, trying to remember all the new colors she had smelled. Her offering was happily consumed, and were the next set of candlelights.

Feferi and Kanaya almost came together. Kanaya was muffled by the appendage she had been playing with. Feferi was a screamer, it turned out, her offering sounding off like an aria solo.

There were minutes or hours of darkness, no one could tell. Clothing was put back on, and the girls were placed in a pile by the altar, encouraged to hold onto each other for comfort.

When they woke up, everything had gone back to normal. They were all dressed. The cathedral was again made of purple stone. Even Feferi's lusus had gone. Silently, Terezi stood up.

"What happened?"

Feferi answered, "I have no glubbing clue."

Nepeta yawned and curled into a ball, "It is naptimes, beclaws I said so."

They all agreed to call it a weird dream and never speak of it again. Each would go back to her adventure, but with something new. Having known good lust and touch, they all had no shame about pleasuring themselves in the privacy of recuperacoon or ablution trap, and none would ever settle to be made a plaything unless her pleasure was also at stake.

Even gods of terror and decay are still gods. They had not made the girls a sacrifice unto death, nor had they simply taken.

\---

"Before any heart which believes the feminine to be dark, you shall be darkness. In the presence of any who would speak ill of the feminine, you will be fear incarnate. But to the initiated and the magus, the mother and crone, you will be no more than what you are."

\- Gl'bgolyb, to her daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This deserved to be twice as long. I have long loved the HorrorTerrors, and hopefully I have balanced their might and their divinity.
> 
> I wrote this predominantly because too many of the women I know don't feel enough ownership of their sexuality to engage in much self-pleasure. At first, I thought it was just a thing some people weren't into. However, the pattern wound up making itself apparent, and now I wanted to write about this taboo, about how being initiated past it can release a lot of magical energy. Initiations make sense to me with the HorrorTerrors, because all initiations are frightening. You feel like you're gonna die every time, but you never do. It seemed like the kind of benevolent fear worthy of the Gods.


End file.
